


Why Must We Erase These Things?

by AgentSkyeMorse



Series: Like A Stain [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Coulson, Hunter is a brilliant detective!, It's all Lance Hunter's fault!, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hunter would be pissed if she played nurse and he wasn’t there to enjoy it too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Feeling better, Rockstar?” Bobbi murmured when Skye sat back on her heels.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No.” She leaned into the warmth of Bobbi’s body, letting her tug at the ends of her in the way that made her want to purr - she didn’t of course, that would be weird... Maybe she purred a little. “I am so killing Hunter when he gets back, it’s all his fault.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must We Erase These Things?

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to realise that this installment should have been called 'There's Always Time For Other Dreams' it seems more fitting to this one than the previous, but oh well...
> 
> Also, check out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4827911/chapters/11056742 for the second ever Forse (Fitz/Morse) fic! It's awesome!

Bobbi hummed as she brushed dark hair away from Skye’s face. Her hair was short enough now that she almost didn’t need to hold it back as the younger woman leaned against the toilet and emptied her stomach. Again.

It was the third morning this week that Skye had woken up and run to the bathroom. It was a rare day that Bobbi wasn’t the first one awake, but Skye had managed to beat her for three days straight so far and it was starting to worry her. Hunter was away on a mission for a couple of weeks - meeting up with contacts from his mercenary days - so she couldn’t even count on the Englishman to help nurse her.

No matter how much Skye insisted all she needed was for the blonde to wear the skimpy little nurses outfit she’d ordered when she was injured.

Hunter would be pissed if she played nurse and he wasn’t there to enjoy it too.

“Feeling better, Rockstar?” Bobbi murmured when Skye sat back on her heels.

“No.” She leaned into the warmth of Bobbi’s body, letting her tug at the ends of her in the way that made her want to purr - she didn’t of course, that would be weird... Maybe she purred a little. “I am so killing Hunter when he gets back, it’s all his fault.”

“I know.” Bobbi rolled her eyes, it had been the same declaration yesterday and the day before as well. “You done for now?” A glass of water, a hand on her forehead - slight temperature, but nothing to be worried about - Skye nodded. “Back to bed, I’ll let May know.”

“Bob.” Skye whined pathetically once she was laying down, hugging a pillow to her chest.

“Yeah?”

“Tell May I’m sorry?” Bobbi nodded, sitting on the bed to press a kiss to Skye’s temple. “And I’ll finish the system upgrades for Coulson, and-”

“Rockstar.” The blonde shook her head in amusement.

“-and Lincoln just can’t command the right authority from the ‘Pillar’s so-”

“I’ll check on your Caterpillar’s, I’ll talk to Coulson, and May, and I’ll tell Fitz you’ll finish the programing on the Dalmatians later.” Bobbi interrupted with a fond eye roll. “You can plot Hunter’s murder and get better, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Sparky, take two and work on aim.” Bobbi commanded when she turned up to the Caterpillar’s training base - thankfully not far from the Playground. “I read your last mission report and you caused more damage by missing than the target did.” It was embarrassing really, that these people couldn’t even aim their powers properly and they were running around in association with S.H.I.E.L.D. “The rest of you are getting a crash course in hand-to-hand.” She honestly didn’t know what they were complaining about, at least she wasn’t making them do strength training. Again. “Come on, just because Skye’s out for the count doesn’t mean you get to slack off; if she’s hurt on a mission with you guys again I’m going to be kicking someone’s ass if you can’t even keep the threat contained because you don’t have your leader.”

“Go easy on them, would you?” Lincoln requested with a sigh.

“Not a chance.” In response to that the medical student took the two youngest Gifteds away quickly, at least saving them from her wrath.

“Where’s Skye?” One of the remaining Caterpillar’s asked after a long silent moment. “No-one’s seen her in days.”

“Your fearless and indestructible leader is sick, and since it’s a slow week and I don’t have any paper work I decided to check on my favourite group of Inhumans.” The remaining three glanced at each other nervously. They’d trained with Bobbi before, it hadn’t ended well for them. Though the blonde had been surprisingly gentle when she helped them to the medical wing afterwards.

They were getting totally mixed signals from the blonde.

“Is Skye okay?” One of the newer recruits - a woman a little older than Bobbi who had found herself able to run impossibly fast one day after taking her Omega 3 fish oil tablets - frowned at her.

“I’m running a blood test, I’ll know in a couple of hours.” Until then she was planning on checking on Skye every half hour - minimum - no matter what. She was big enough to admit she could be a bit of a mother hen, but just because she admitted it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to do it. “Not our point of focus right now...”

* * *

 

Fitz nearly switched his phone off after Bobbi called him for the third time to check on Skye. How many times did he have to say that she was fine - fast asleep, just like the previous two times - before the blonde stopped calling him?

* * *

Fitz did switch his phone off after the 5th call.

He had work to do, he couldn’t go running off to check on Skye because Bobbi had a mother hen side that could rival even Simmons. Besides, she’d only been gone two hours, the blood test wasn’t even back yet.

* * *

Hunter finished his mission early - yes, Bobbi, he was actually good at being efficient when he wanted to be - and announced his arrival to his lovers by climbing into bed after debriefing, only to have Skye push him away in her sleep with a whine.

“It’s me, Sweetheart, but nice to know you’d push any other man away.” He tried to wrap his arms around her again. It had been a long couple of days and he was looking forward to sleeping in a comfortable bed with his two amazing women, and then hopefully some fantastic welcome home sex in the morning. He could be hopeful.

Skye pushed him away again with a grumble and cuddled up to Bobbi, dark hair splaying across the blonde’s chest as she used her for a pillow.

“Your fault, Hunter.” The younger brunette muttered, voice muffled by Bobbi’s skin and rough with sleep.

“My fault? I only just got here, what could possibly be my fault?”

“Just shut up and come over this side, Lance.” Bobbi’s voice joined the mix in the dark room. Great, he’d wanted to slip into bed and not wake them, now they were both awake. “Besides, she’s going to be up in a few hours to vomit anyway, so don’t get between her and the bathroom.”

* * *

True to Bobbi’s word Hunter was woken at an ungodly hour by retching in the adjoining bathroom and an empty bed. Not exactly the wake up he’d been hoping for - no orgasms or naked women involved.

When he made his way to the bathroom Skye was on the floor, bent over the toilet and Bobbi was kneeling next to her, holding her shortened hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

So apparently Skye was sick and no-one had felt the need to tell him. How was he supposed to coddle his lover back to health if he didn’t even know she was sick?

“Need anything, Sweetheart?” He spoke in a break in the vomiting. He was not expecting the glare he received in response, barely managing to duck when a shampoo bottle was thrown at his head. “What was that for? I was trying to be nice!”

“It’s your fault.” Skye huffed, leaning over the toilet again to empty her stomach. Honestly. how much could she possibly vomit? She was tiny, how much could her stomach hold?

“Once again, how is it my fault? I haven’t been here for a week and a half.”

“‘Cause it’s your fault.” How loquacious of her.

“Dry crackers and lemon tea, Hunter, May knows how she likes it.” Bobbi said, shooting him a look that clearly meant he was supposed to do as he was told and not ask questions as she handed Skye a glass of water.

“Right.” Hunter sighed to himself, heading out to the kitchen. Not exactly the welcoming he wanted. When he reached the kitchen there was already a box of crackers and a cup of steaming tea on the bench.

“Make yourself useful.” Agent May gestured to the tea and crackers, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Rumor had it that Fury lost his eye because he rolled them at May. Not that he was afraid of Agent May, he just had a good sense of self-preservation.

“Oh, Hunter, you’re back.” Fitz came wandering in as the Englishman was trying not to spill any tea. “Tell Bobbi that Simmons got the results back, yeah? It’s positive for, um... Just tell her it’s positive?”

“Yeah, sure.” Hunter dismissed.

* * *

Hunter listed the symptoms in his head and tried to come up with a different result; vomiting, tiredness, crankiness, Fitz said something about a positive test, Skye was saying it was his fault.

He didn’t need to be a genius to figure it out; Skye was pregnant!

Bloody Hell!

Skye was pregnant!

What the Hell was he supposed to do? They’d never planned on a baby, never talked about it even. It may have been careless of him, but he’d never even given the idea much thought beyond it being some far-off future fantasy. The life they lived wasn’t exactly child friendly.

* * *

By the end of the day neither Skye nor Bobbi had said anything to him, not even so much as a ‘we need to talk’, they’d just gone on like everything was normal. Like Skye wasn’t pregnant.

How long had they known? How long had they not told him? Long enough to get used to the idea apparently, and be completely okay with it. He hadn’t had that long, he was still freaking out.

What the bloody Hell was he going to do with a baby? He didn’t know the first thing about babies except that they cried a lot and pooped!

“I don’t know what do, Mate.” Hunter was in the rec room with Fitz, trying not to think about the fact that he was having a baby and didn’t even know the difference between a hungry cry and a poop cry. “What if I muck it up? You know, I nearly dropped Braidon the first time I held him? Bobbi’ll kill me if I drop our kid!”

“You have a kid?” Fitz yelped, his blue eyes wide in shock.

“Not yet.” Hunter rolled his eyes, he was a scientist, shouldn’t he know where babies came from? “But, I mean, how long do I have? And you know, they have those soft spots on their heads, what if I accidently poke it or something?” He took another mouthful of beer. “A few months and there’s gonna be a screaming baby. I don’t know what to do with a baby... It’ll keep everyone up at night and May already hates me.” He really didn’t want to imagine May without sleep. “May’s gonna kill me. And Coulson. I got their kid knocked up and now Mama May and Daddy Coulson are gonna slaughter me in my sleep...”

“What?” Both Hunter and Fitz froze at the sound of the voice. Coulson. Coulson was standing by the door looking partly shocked and partly horrified. “Who got whose kid knocked up?”

“Shit.” Hunter swore, not only was he going to die for getting the Director’s protege pregnant, but he’d also heard him calling him Daddy Coulson. “What I mean, Director Coulson, Sir, is that, uh... Well... Goodbye!” Really, what sort of excuse could he come up with after that? His best option was to flee. To just start running and never look back.

“Skye’s pregnant?” Coulson turned to Fitz with an accusing glare.

“Well, it wasn’t me.” The Scotsman denied

* * *

“Skye. Morse. Hunter. One of you better open up right now.” Coulson was banging on the door, Hunter yelped and threw the blanket over his head, Bobbi rolled her eyes and got out of bed, reaching for a shirt so she wouldn’t end up flashing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Director Coulson.” The blonde opened the door, instantly wishing she was wearing something longer. The Director of the Agency, Agent May, Fitz, Lincoln, Simmons, a couple of Caterpillar’s, and Mack were all hovering outside the door. Though none looked as stricken as Coulson. Before she could ask what was going on - what sort of emergency would have them all at their door in the middle of the night? - Coulson pushed the door open more and barged in.

“You’re pregnant?” Well, he wasn’t looking at her, and Hunter certainly couldn’t get pregnant...

“You’re what?”

“I’m WHAT?” Everyone tumbled into the room and started talking at once.

Coulson wanted to know since when was she pregnant and why was he the last one to find out? Simmons wanted to know why didn’t she tell her, they were meant to be best friends? Lincoln was talking about how she should have gone to someone when she took a hit to the stomach the previous week to make sure the baby was okay. Mack was-

“SHUT UP!” Bobbi’s voice cut over all of them and the room went silent.

“Melinda is a good name for a girl.” May spoke into the silence with a smirk as everyone else started chiming in with name suggestions.

“Uh, guys!” Skye didn’t even have to yell to get everyone’s attention. “I’m not pregnant... Or at least, I’m pretty sure I’m not.”

“Oh thank God!” Bobbi sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“You’re not?” Hunter came out from under the blankets, earning several glares for his efforts. Coulson may have told May about his Mama May comments.

“Not that I know of, and I like to think I’d know if I were pregnant.” Skye glanced around, taking in the mix reactions of relief and sadness. “Who said I was?”

“Hunter.” Fitz provided cheerfully.

“Thanks, Mate, nice to know you’ve got a blokes back.” The Englishman grumbled. “You sure you’re not pregnant? ‘Cause you’ve been sick, and tired, and grouchy, Simmons said to tell Bobbi that the test was positive, and you said it was my fault! Unless I’m missing something I’m the only one that could have knocked you up.”

“Hunter. Lance. My stupid English idiot.” Skye sighed, closing her eyes for a second. “Are you saying you told everyone I was pregnant because I have the _flu_ that I got from visiting your family in England?”

“The flu?” The man stared at her blankly. “You’re not pregnant? It’s just the flu?”

“Just the flu? I’ve been **dying** here and you think it’s just the _flu_?”

“No baby?” Coulson asked, just for clarification.

“No baby.”

“Okay,” the man shook his head, “everyone back to what you were doing; false alarm.” He started herding everyone out of their room, ignoring their protests and whines. “Hunter, my office in the morning, apparently May and I need to have a few words with you.” Were his parting words before the door closed and the trio were left alone.

“Well, I hope you didn’t want kids then ‘cause I’m going to be dead in the morning.” Hunter sat up in bed, glancing at his two women. “Coulson heard me call them Mama May and Daddy Coulson.”

“Not with my DNA.” Skye snorted, shaking her head a little. “Kids would be nice though. If we weren’t in the spy business.”

“Yeah.” Bobbi agreed, her heart still racing. That was a bigger shock than getting shot in the shoulder. “I always imagined one of each with your brown eyes and smile and Hunter’s accent.” She let herself imagine again; little feet pattering across her mind.

“You realise we’d have to raise them in London, then?”

“Little blue eyed things with golden blonde hair and kick ass attitudes.” Skye smiled a little wistfully. “I always wanted kids, you know? Growing up in the system it’s what you dream about; a family of your own and all that shit.”

“You still dream about it?” Lance questioned softly.

“I can’t let myself; too much danger, Ward, HYDRA, aliens, bad guys with super powers... We’re not exactly in the right profession for families.” She bit her lip, glancing at Bobbi and Hunter. “Trip used to talk about a house in the suburbs with his Mom, white picket fences and all that. You know, what he grew up with, but the more I got into SHIELD the more I realised it just wasn’t possible to have both.” She absently scratched at Trip’s faded mark on her hand. “Besides, passing on my DNA is the last thing in the world I want to do.”

“I thought I was pregnant once.” Bobbi murmured, laying down and earning a sharp look from Hunter. “A few months after our divorce finalised, I was late and it had been a couple of weeks since we were last together.” He did not know this. Lance definitely did not know this! “I was going to call you and leave SHIELD and I had these fantasies of PTA meetings and dance recitals... Turns out it was a false alarm, but it was nice to think about sometimes, even if I couldn’t have it.”

Silence.

Long silence.

Skye rolled onto stomach and propped her head up on her hands.

“What if we could have that.” Lance was the one that spoke, “what if we could have our picket fences and dance recitals?”

“Not the time for jokes, Hunter.” Bobbi frowned, shaking her head.

“I’m not joking, Love.” He insisted, brown eyes wide and earnest. “What if in five or so years once we got rid of Ward and HYDRA and SHIELD is big enough again to protect the world... What if after all that we had a baby? We could do it, you know? Raise ‘em in London so they get my accent, one with your blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, one with with Skye’s smile and dark hair-”

“Both Bobbi’s.” The younger woman shook her head, her voice choking a little. “I can’t pass on my DNA, after what happened with Cal and Jiaying, and getting my powers. I couldn’t put that on my kid, better to have no Inhuman DNA in the mix.”

“Five years?” Bobbi let the hope bubble inside her - plus, five years was plenty of time to convince Skye that her DNA would only make their baby more perfect than perfect. “We could talk about it again in five years?”

“I like five years.” Hunter nodded with a grin. He’d started the day thinking he was already having a baby, but five years sounded like the perfect time.

“Five years.” Skye smiled, “but just so you know, May’s not gonna stop until she gets one named Melinda now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This (I think) hit a couple of requests... Skye sick, pregnancy (that was a popular request), Mama May and Daddy Coulson, more Caterpillar interactions (I meant to have more, I'll work on adding them to the next installments).
> 
> It's only 10 days until season 3 of AoS airs in the US (boo for not getting it in Aus yet) so yay for that. Which also means it's only 10 or so days until the sequel for Students of S.C.H.O.L.A.R will be posted (I should probably focus a little more on that now (I currently have three different versions of chapter one, right up to two different chapter 8's)).
> 
> Once again, if you have something you'd like to see, just let me know. :D


End file.
